Talk:Mugello Sicario Series Armoured Vehicles/@comment-3013425-20170204000625
That looks like a civilian SUV. I'm gonna tell you a little story about the HMMWV. Its origin is way back in the 1960s when NATO forces decided that it would be a good idea to standardize everything to the point where all of NATO would have the same type of tank, jeep, fighter, ... By then the 1940 jeep was extremely common in NATO nations, so the idea was initially thought to be great. At a time of war, where would you get specialized spare parts, if all countries used different vehicles? This had only recently been a major problem during WW2 when there were thousands of different military vehicles in use. The germans had to often abandon excellent vehicles simply because some trivial spare part was missing and the factories that made them had been bombed, or just shut down, years ago. Initially it looked like a simple plan, but things quickly got out of hand, because none of the countries could agree on what type of gun to use, what type of suspension and many many other things. Needless to say, the unified design project was a failure. It was then that the US started the development programs that eventually lead to the Abrams tank and the HMMWV car. In Europe it was believed that a relatively minimalistic Jeep-like car would be enough. That it should just be modernized and given a closed cabin. A fine example would be the Volkswagen 181 which was a modernized WW2 Kübelwagen. Later they upgraded to Mercedes-Benz G250 (the many versions of which are currently in use in several european nations). The americans believed that the next main military car should instead hold nothing back in size and power and be based on the Dodge WC-51 / 52 as opposed to the smaller Jeep. They argued that a larger vehicle (that would be more like a small truck) would pay off. Anyway, Europe still largely uses light off-road cars, because at peace time they're much cheaper to run and it's been over a half a century since the last major war in Europe. Meanwhile the US started using the HMMWV in wars as early as the first gulf war. And how did that go for them? Spoiler! Terribly! The HMMWV turned out to be really bad in a modern war. It was good that it's big and powerful. That allowed them to continuously modify it and even upgrade some to relatively bad-ass looking armored versions during the second gulf war / Iraq war, but there was still one major problem they could never fix, or upgrade. Can you guess what that is? This one flaw causes everyone in the car to die, no matter how much armor it has! The ground clearance! Modern wars have lots of land mines and improvised bombs. This means that a vehicle as low as a HMMWV gets blown up easily. In fact during the Iraq and Afghanistan wars the 1970s to 80 unarmored trucks (Fengding EC14FD2) had a 90+% survival rate in land mine explosions while the best armored HMMWVs had a 95+% mortality rate against land mines. The trucks have an additional meter of ground clearance between the crew and the ground, which means that a landmine will still destroy the truck by blowing a wheel and suspension completely away, but the crew is likely to survive, because most of the explosion force dissipates safely into the empty air that flows freely around the vehicle. This is why the HMMWV is being replaced in the US military by vehicles that are armored from the moment of their designing (as opposed to being upgraded through expensive/ineffective improvisations) and which have a lot more ground clearance. As you might have noticed from some other modern 4x4 armored cars featured at this wiki, other nations have also made note of this and are doing the same. So the point of this story is that your SUV looks a lot like the HMMWV, but is even lower! In no way would this thing survive in modern wars. I'm sure it could sell well as a civilian SUV, but not to any modern military.